Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-33883848-20180423154405
I think I get why you doesn't have to kill the tuto Froggit. That's because they run away after your meet with them as if you killed 20 monsters in the ruins the message "but nobody came "will appear,which implies that no monster's left.The reason why their escape doesn't proove that the kill or be killed is wrong just like for Snowdrake its likely because you doesn't started your job during their meet as you starts to kill after their meet(if you doesn't kill them), you just "messed around"before starting your "job "(this is what Flowey assume Chara do before to finish the "job") This is the fact that you let people alive while you are in job that proove to them that this rule doesn't work . (Which basically proove the theory of teaching is that if you spare monster kid Chara will abort the genocide run but even if you give them a single hit the genocide run will process, which indicates that your strike proven to them that you can't survive without killing, so that you have to continue your "job") Also I don't understand :if they always reached a perfect partner why does they provide the kill count ? After all the player have proven to be able to be kill until the "but nobody came"message in the ruins, so to be a "perfect partner ". So why does Chara think that the player couldn't kill everyone without help if the player proven to be a perfect partner to Chara? They didn't trust the player? But in this case why the player still their "partner"?. So its doesn't seems like they provide the kill count because they found their "perfect partner ", but because they want to feel as much helpful as its possible Also, let's finally debunk this infamous line"Every time a number increases that feeling that me Chara ". Chara doesn't know about the player's existence. After all they talk to Frisk at the end of the genocide run as they say that their soul and determination awakened them from death and will take Frisk's soul to restore the world. And we know that it was Frisk's determination that awakened them from death because they are in Frisk's body, not in the player's one. So if they doesn't know about the player's existence why do they claim to be player's rpg feeling? Simple :they don't. This line comes right after Chara says that "together we eradicated the enemy and became strong"and is followed by "now we have reached the absolute ". So its seems like they want to explain how they became stronger while its Frisk who killed everyone and wants to introduce themself. This line means that every time Frisk increases their numbers, they feel Chara as their stats increases within Frisk's ones. Thats how they became stronger and during the game the only way for Frisk to feel Chara is by increasing their own numbers since those numbers also belongs to Chara Also Chara doesnt blame you for the world's destruction to take" your soul" because IN FACT they still blame Frisk for the world destruction even in the second genocide ending where they already has 'your soul". "This soul resonates with a strange feeling. There is reason why you continue to destroy this world, there is a reason why you continue to recreate it" Anyway i'am glad to finally figured out their motives.